


Beastie Worms and Sentiment

by wookieefucker



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker
Summary: A five and one type of thing, except it's four and one because I'm still sort of sick and can't count. Five (four) times Yondu feels sentiment, and the one time he acknowledges it, or whatever. Technically he acknowledges it twice but only once is about Kraglin so I guess it counts.





	Beastie Worms and Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, I have no friends in this fandom, but I finally watched both Guardians of the Galaxy movies this weekend while I've been home sick, and I fell in love. If you notice any huge mistakes point 'em out to me, just be kind because I cry at the drop of a hat. Literally. I dropped my hat and cried this morning. Anyway, enjoy.

Soft was for Beastie Worms. It was for all them cushy folk what lived on Xandar, and them that was protected by Nova Prime. It was for little bitty babies and tiny terran brats that grew up bigger than they had any damn right. It was sentiment. It wasn’t for Yondu Udonta.

It happened like this.

The first time that Yondu feels his heart stutter, he’s on Stakar Ogord’s ship, a green recruit, and he’s champin’ at the bit to get put through his paces. The faster he proves hisself the faster he knows he’ll make Captain o’ his own Ravager ship. Couldn’t do that while he’s sick, he reasons, so he goes to the medbay without a fuss. He prob’ly has heart worms again, weren’t no fun before, but he figures the doc can jest scoop ‘em on out and all is dandy again.

All isn’t dandy again.

He gets to medical, signs in, waits impatiently through the line, and he thinks back to meetin’ those blue eyes as he lounged around the canteen, and his heart skips again. He grimaces, pounds on his chest and coughs, a deep rattly thing, tryin’ ta jest shake them critters loose. Eventually doc checks him out and proclaims him healthier than most o’ the Ravagers what come through her care, no heart worms, and tells him maybe he just inhaled some dust or sommat.

Yondu shrugs, nods, and heads back to the canteen. He’s stirred up an appetite now, and he might as well eat a thing or two before they start workin’ him all the time, and he ain’t got a chance fer a bite o’ grub and a fair stretch of silence. He settles down with a tray from the cook, an A’askavariian who’s name he hasn’t caught yet. He doesn’t think about those eyes again.

The next time it happens, Yondu’s met and befriended the skinny git what belonged to them eyes. His name’s Kraglin, and really, what’n the hell kinda name’s _Kraglin_ , but Kraglin cuts off his ramble with a hand over Yondu’s mouth and says, “I know yer real hurt but you gotta quit talkin fer a minute,” and Yondu thinks about licking his hand to make him take it off his mouth, would serve him right.

He doesn’t get the chance, however, because he and Kraglin are hunkered down together behind a barrel, Yondu’s M-Ship in sight, as the Kree they was robbin’ blind swarm towards them. Just as Yondu’s about ta pull hisself together to shove Kraglin’s hand away and make for a dying whistle, the skinny git whirls into action.

Yondu knows his head is spinnin’ from the blood loss, and so he attributes his heart stutterin’ and thumpin ‘round like a wild thing in his chest to the same. Kraglin is absolutely in his element in this moment. He whirls ‘round with them knives like he was born doin’ it, and fore too long they’re all dead, and Kraglin loads Yondu and their prize on the ship, in that order. Yondu’s passed out at that point, or else he’d have been yelling at Kraglin about sentiment, and completin’ the flutarkin’ job.

The third time it happens is years later. There’s been too many missions where Kraglin ‘n’ Yondu ‘ve saved each others ugly asses to count. They’ve lost friends, gained ‘em, and lost again. Yondu’s got his own ship, and Kraglin’s his first mate, easy nuff. They’d been ferrying for Ego up until Yondu had found out what had been happening, but by the time he went to Stakar he’d already known, and made an example outta Yondu by banishing him. He thinks raising Peter must be a penance of some sort, but he doesn’t have the words to describe that. What he knows, though, is this. That terran brat ain’t nowhere to be found, and Yondu don’t do sentiment, and this ain’t fear, it’s anger that he can’t find the little beast.

He stomps down corridors, muttering to himself, and his crew flattens themselves to the walls as he passes. He’s gettin’ that kid a comm first thing in the morning. He cuts off mid-rant, however, when he feels his heart do that little stutter thing it does at times, and he sees them.

Peter’s been a crying mess since he came on the ship, and Yondu knows he’s as good with kids as he is pretty, which is to say not very much, though he’d never admit that aloud fer nothin’. He’d pretty much left the kid alone and been hoping for the best. He admits to himself that that may not’ve been the best plan, and may have made mention of that to Kraglin the day before, but he hadn’t expected _this_.

‘This’ was his first mate, that battle-hungry, anger-filled, knife-throwing Ravager sitting on the floor with Peter across from him, teaching the kid to read Xandarian. He smiled at the sight, and then made a mental note to get them something different to use than Kraglin’s old muscle mags after he swung by to see Doc bout them heart worms.

The fourth time is near after what Yondu thinks is his end. He’d said his speech to Quill, given end to sentiment there at the end, and ignored that niggling little stutter in his heart. He’d been a little too busy to put two and two together there, then, but in his defense, he was dying. When he wakes up, not expecting to be alive, he sees Kraglin hovering over him in what he recognizes as the medbay of Stakar Ogord’s ship. His heart skips around a little and the monitor beeps until Doc comes by, and Yondu wets his lips.

“Didn’t know they made angels that ugly,” he says, grinning at Kraglin, and promptly passes back out. He stays that way for another week, exposure sickness being no laughing matter. When he wakes up again, none of the Guardians let him live it down, and he’s grumbly until Kraglin comes rushing in, fiddling with something behind his back.

He slips Yondu the Zune when Quill isn’t looking, and Yondu looks at him for a moment, before nodding in thanks. Kraglin inclines his head in response, and shuffles out when Yondu bellows for them ta clear the flark out, he needs ta talk to his boy. He does wait in the hall, however, and can clearly hear two sets of sniffles and waterworks goin’ on, no matter that he’ll never bring it up.

The fifth time, Yondu finally realizes. The Guardians is all sitting round the table on the Milano, and he and Kraglin are there too, for what Peter is calling Family Dinner, the capitals included - their bi-monthly meetup to keep in touch and talk strategy.

Yondu’s been in the kitchen to fill up his mug, and had snagged Kraglin’s without a second thought, pressing a hand to his shoulder in response to his murmured, “Thanks Cap’n,” as the scrawny git listened to Gamora attempt to describe their latest mission to him over Peter and Drax arguing about something involving low doorways and decapitation, and body modifications.

As he steps back into the dining area, his heart does that little skip again, and he notices it when his gaze stops, caught on Kraglin, and then on Peter. Sentiment, that was the feeling. He shoulda put it together when he was dyin out there above Ego’s dying explosion.

He realizes then that Quill’s starin’ at him, and so he stares back, raising an eyebrow. The brat smiles at him, and then looks pointedly at Kraglin, back at him, and starts making kissy faces. Yondu growls and lets out a little whistle, enough for his fin to light up, but his boy just laughs.

“Come sit down, old man,” he says, laughing, and Yondu does. He sits a little closer to Kraglin than he was before, but now that he’s stoppin’ to realize it, he’s been sitting closer ta Kraglin than he does with anyone else fer years. He passes Kraglin’s mug over, and he takes it, pausing in his attention to Gamora to casually bump an elbow against Yondu’s in thanks, and Yondu pushes right back.

Prob’ly need to talk ta the gangly bastard about it soon, he figures, but fer now it’s okay as this unspoken thing. Been okay until this long, anyhow. He presses his thigh up against Kraglin’s and takes a sip from his mug, leaning back to listen to his family catch up from th’ past two months.


End file.
